The Messed Up Meeting of a Pair
by Shimo-chan588
Summary: This is a romance story between me (the author) and Gajeel. This is my first story of me and a anime crush that I have. Its really good and I hope you enjoy are blossuming love in this story! Read and review and follow! GaShi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is my first ever story of me x an anime boy that I have a crush on. Which I have a lot so there will many of these so enjoy! I don't know if this is aloud (me being able to pair myself with someone else) but I guess I will be OC. Sigh! This is going to be a thing of mine so if you don't want to see a story about ME and a crush that I have or you might have then don't read it. But if you do I would be very happy. So enjoy my first story of mexgajeel.**

* * *

_**My Pov**_

Shit! I'm gonna be late and it's my first day?!

Hi my name is Simone and I'm 22 years old. I'm an English teacher here in Japan so I liked to be called Shimoki Tonami! I just moved here a month ago settling in, seeing the sights and it's absolutely amazing! Lucky I got the teaching job here in Tokyo. Most English teacher wannabes want get into the cities. Since so many people wanted to come to Japan it was pretty hard to land this job! So yay!

I woke up at 8:00 am this morning! School starts t 8:30. I have to get dressed, 10 mins. Have to walk 5 mins. Have to get settled in, 15 mins! Oh wait that's on schedule. Yay! Ok? Ok. Black and white knee length kinda tight skirt, Check! Black blouse, check! Locks in a ponytail (or dread locks idc), check. White pearl earrings check. Appropriate heels, check. Little bit of makeup, check! Phone, purse, everything in check!

Let's go!

I leave my medium sized, but comfortable apartment and head to work. I say Hi to some elderly people that I befriended when I first moved in and speed walk to my destination. I glance at my watch. 8:13. Ok I'm a little bit off schedule but I can make it. I glance up and slam into what seems like a hard wall in front of me. I stumble back onto the ground and hit the cement sidewalk with my booty.

"The Fu- shit! Why is there a wall in the middle of the sidewalk?!"

I look up again and I see a man, way taller than me, with a black shirt tight enough to see his defined muscles, and with piercings or the hell? Metal studs implanted within his arms and like kinda everywhere. The stranger has raven black hair and red beaming eyes. He gives me an annoyed glare which I think is suppose to be menacing but come on. I grew up with my mother.

"The Fuck! Watch where ya going!? And I am not a wall girly! Are you fucking blind?" the stranger starts yelling at me. He can speak pretty good English. That is not the point!

"Don't fucking start with me cyborg! When you see someone its common courtesy to move out the way but, you Mr. Wall want to fucking run into me as if you think I'm gonna move for your bitch ass! I don't give a fuck! You know what fuck you! I'm already late"

I get up and I walk away not bothering to look back. I look at my watch 8:17. Ugh! I might as well skip getting settled in until next period. I should probably go to the principal and report that I am here. Alrighty then!

_**Gajeels Pov**_

The hell?

I was just going to work when a dark skinned girl just ran into me! Who does she think she is calling me cyborg? Little bitch. She got balls ill give her that. Stupid foreigners. Hope I never see her grumpy ass again.

She was hot. Keh! The fuck! Why in the hell am I thinking about her. LEVY, LEVY, LEVY! Girlfriend man you have a girlfriend. I walk into the club (A/N: yes I know! Some bad boys or boys who are written into fanfictions work at a bar or a club but deal with it) and go straight into the break room. The bar is not open in mornings but is open to employees so I just come here and just chill. The club is the Number 1 club in Tokyo. It's called Fairy tail. The break room is like paradise. A hot tub. Computers center. Snack bar. Even BEDS! It's awesome. I am greeted by Natsu, Gray, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and happy, natsu's cat.

"Yo!"

"Gajeel fight me!" Natsu yells out of nowhere and runs straight towards me.

"No time. Where's Bunny girl? She still at your house?" I dodge Natsu's attack and ask.

"Yea she said she needed sometime to recover. HAHA! " Natsu grins widely. I sense Lissana's tenseness and ignore it. It's not like I care.

"Good Morning Gajeel. What's wrong? You seem.. Annoyed." Mira looks across with a worried look.

"Yea... Stupid foreigner ran into me this morning"

"Male or Female?"

"Why do you wanna know? Female"

"Nationality?"

"The Hell? She was a caramel black."

"African?"

"No more like African American. She was fluent in English."

"Well ok then." Mira takes out a notebook and scribbles something down "This is the first time you ran into an African American woman. 1 tally for that. You ran into 2 Russian males and 1 Russian female. You ran into 5 American males and 3 American females. So far you ran into 12 people. I started taking track one month ago. Wow are you or she ran into you?"

"Yes! I'm fucking sure! WHY THE HELL DO YOU TRACK THAT SHIT ANYWAY?"

"Just something to waste time!" she says with a smile.

"HAHAHA! YOU SURE ARE BLIND GAJEEL! HAHA!" Gray laughs from the hot tub.

"Clumsy is not man!" Elfman yells from the snack bar.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE?" I yell.

Ugh. Whatever. At least I won't have to see her ass again. I wonder how Levy's doing. It was her first day working in a High school here in Tokyo. She was a librarian and she was hired to work in the schools library. She was in a rush this morning. She went to sleep late last night. Gihihi

Flashback to this morning

"Dammit Gajeel you know I have to go stop messing around!" Levy struggled to push me back as she was trying to reach the bathroom with her half-naked body, covered with a black bra and the matching panties. I couldn't help but to cop a fell but this is different of Levy. She always accepts my morning gropes.

"The hell shrimp? Where are you going in such a hurry! Its 7:30!"

"Of course YOU would forget! I told you yesterday that I was going to work at a school as a librarian and I had to go to sleep. But YOU just had to get some! And stop calling me shrimp!"

"Well it's not my fault! You were horny; I was horny so we do the most things that would be common sense! We had sex! I thought that you telling me that you had to go to sleep meant that you wanted some! It some thing that makes guys hornier with girls resisting but that's not the point!"

She happened to break from my grip. The little shrimp punched me in my gut and dashed off to the bathroom with tears in hear eyes. Oh GOOOOD! I look at my cat, PantherLily, and he gave me a sympathetic look and strutted off to the kitchen.

'Don't look at me like that. Damn cat'

"Alright! LEVY! I'm sorry. I'm gonna go to work have a good day and lock up on the way out!" I knew it was stupid to just walk out but what was I supposed to do. I get dressed in a flash and head of to work. Damn woman. She's been acting strange for a week now. Who knows?

"Damn how the fuck am I suppose-"I feel someone clash into me and that person falls to the ground.

I look at the figure who was so daring to bump into me! The figure was a woman who had caramel chocolate skin which shined in a way. She had a nice figure. The stranger looked like she goes running and knows her way in a gym, but she wasn't to buff and muscular she was perfect. She had a black blouse on which one button wasn't put in its hole so I got a good look of her lacy red bra. DAMMIT! LEVY LEVY!

"The Fu- shit! Why is there a wall in the middle of the sidewalk?!"

I took it she was a foreigner because she spoke in English. I translated and responded

END OF FLASHBACK

The nerve of that chick!

_**My POV**_

The nerve of that guy!

After I checked in with the principal. I introduced myself to the class which seemed to like me. After the school hours were up I decided to go tour the school. I did once but it wasn't as fun, it was soooo informational. I decided to go to the schools library. After what seemed like to be forever I finally made it to the library. I was greeted by a bluenette who seemed to be possessed by a book. I walked over to her in hoping to befriend her.

"Hello?" I say (in Japanese) in a quiet whisper. I try again "Hello?" a little louder. The bluenette looks up and screams.

"AAAHHH MONSTER!" Damn. That pinched. People in Japan well some people were afraid of my appearance.

"Shhh! No no! I'm the new English teacher I'm simone." I try to reason with her. She looks at me with terror, then confusion, then an apologetic look.

"OH my I'm sorry! Its just you startled me with your appearance, not that you were ugly- you are quite the looker. I'm sorry if I offended you! I'm Levy by the way" She apologized. I translated her words very quickly and said.

"Its ok I kinda get that a lot. You better be quiet or your going to be in a shh war with the students." I look back and I see some students giving annoyed glances to Levy and I.

"Hehe well sorry about that again."

"No problem" I give her a grin "How long have you been working at this school?" I ask her.

"This is my first year too."

"Well don't we have something in common? I'm about to leave you wanna go to a café or something?"

"Oh I'm sorry I don't swing that way," she says innocently. I bark out a laugh.

"HAHA! Its ok me neither! Its just I moved here like a month ago and I just made a new friend who happens to be new to this school also. I just want someone to hangout with ya know?"

"Oh hehe I'm sorry, sure I would love to we can go to a café around the corner. Do you live near here?"

"Yea like it's a 5 minute walk"

"Ha ok then your going to have to take a 6 minute walk home if you don't mind!"

"Alright! I need to get ready and get my stuff! I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes?"

"Ok!"

I leave the library waving by to my new friend. I enter the office and say hello to other teachers and pack my stuff up. About 15 minutes later I'm ready and head back to the library. It is now 3:05. I head back into the library a wave Levy who is ready to go and we head out to the café. We have a short girl talk. I find out she is the same age as me, she has a boyfriend and she's a bookworm. We arrive at the café and take a seat. I decide to order whatever she orders. I tell her that I'm new to this place and try out what she likes not because I'm a follower or something. I have a slice of cake and a delicious smoothie.

"Oh my gawd this is delicious!"

"I know right! This is my favorite café! It's so good"

"Soooo what's this boyfriend of yours like?"

"Where did that come from all of the sudden?"

"I'm just curious since I never had a true relationship,"

"Oh ok. Yea so his name is Gajeel and we have been together since the 2nd year of college. He's really big and strong so he always calls me Shorty and shrimp" she pauses "He like a big bad boy but he has a sensitive side though. We had a little argument this morning he forgot that I had somewhere to be and it got me really angry because Its like he's not even listening anymore and he just always *sigh*… ya know?"

"So you guys been together for like 3 years now right? So I'm just saying in my opinion. Men are Men ya know? They never seem to listen, they always seem to be in some other world while you or other woman are talking. Its not your fault for being boring its just for to be in a relationship for so long your mind seems to wonder onto different subjects, things and just other stuff. Its like they can't help but to do it, but since I'm not a man I wouldn't know now would I?"

"Wow! Thanks Simone that really helped! I thought that he was just getting bored of our relationship but you made me think otherwise! Thanks!"

"No problem when I was young I always liked to help with relationship problems, its only natural to share my opinion."

We ended up staying at the café and having dinner until 8. We pay our bills and wait outside the restaurant.

"Is your home near hear?" I ask looking down upon the bluenette.

"No. So Gajeel is going to pick me up."

"Oh great Ill wait with you then"

"You don't have to!"

"I have to! I don't want some guys taking you away! I'm going to wait here."

"OK OK fiiine!"

We wait about 10 minutes until a black with red highlights motorcycle comes in front of the café. The rider Gajeel so I struts over to us with his helmet on. He seems to be focused on Levy.

"Babe I'm sorry for this morning. I just forgot you had to be somewhere ok? I'm really sorry. It was just like I was thinking of something else"

Levy looks up at me and I mouth 'TOLD YA!' Levy shakes her head and looks at gajeel.

"No its ok gajeel. I forgive you. My new friend simone here helped me out with realizing that men do that sometimes and I should just get used to it," well I didn't say get used to it but ok. The rider takes off his helmet looking over at me. Both are eyes widen with shock and angry looks

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

**Chapter one ending**

**I hoped you like the first chapter! Here are some facts**

**~I do not live in Japan**

**~I am not 22**

**And some others are false about me; I hoped you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW! I want to see if you guys liked it! I would like to hear from you guys. The more reviews I get the faster I Update!**

**Mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI again!**

**I updated pretty quick wow! I just didn't want to waste time. Its summer and I basically have nothing to do so yay! I have really nothing to say so lets start the 2nd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or its characters**

* * *

**My Pov**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" We both scream in usion.

"Oh Shimo-chan do you know Gajeel? If you already knew him why didn't you tell me?" Levy looked up at my shocked expression.

"Oh yea! This guy bumped into me this morning!He didn't even say sorry!" I shout jabbing a finger into his chest.

"WELL! IF YOU WERE LOOKING WHERE YOU WERE GOING THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FALLED ON YOUR CLUMSY ASS!"

"Why you!" Wait wait Simone think. It wouldn't be nice to be mean to Levy's boyfriend. It doesnt matter how angry you are. It was an accident. Make a good impression to Levy-chan. "You know what? Since I am responsible I apologize for bumping into you. I should have watched where I was going" I turn to levy who has a scared expression on here face. "Levy-chan I am very sorry for scaring you like that it wasn't right,"

"It's ok Shimo-chan I was just surprised that you've met him before" Levy's sweat drops. "Even if it was a bad first meeting! So back to greetings. GAAAAAAAJEEEEL! This is co-worker Simone, shes the schools English teacher. Shimo-chan this is my boyfriend Gajeel who I was tlking about with you earlier."

Levy didn't notice it but me a Gajeel were glaring daggers at each other. We sent mind messages saying. 'Stupid cyborg', 'Clumsy foreinger', 'Metal dick',.

"Well I really must be going and I don't wanna hold you up so Bai bai Levy-chan" I leave the couple and walk back to my house. I unlock the door and drop myself on the couch rethinking the events that happened only a little while ago. I didn't even know. Well it makes no difference but still! I take off my clothes, put them in to the dirty clothes bin and head into the awaiting hot bath. I dip a toe in getting used to the tempature and enter my whole body inside the hot water.

**Gajeels POV**

As Levy and I get inside my apartment a look of realization comes to my girlfriends face as she looked into her purse

"What is it shorty.." I ask.

"Shimo-chan and I switched wallets on accident!"

"What?! How do you switch wallets?!"

"it's a girl thing! Can you go get it for me. Here take Shimo-chan's wallet."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO THAT FOREINGER'S HOUSE!"

"Because you have the vehicle and.." she runs her finger up my chest "I'll give you a reward if you do"

I gulp. "Ill be back in 25 minutes." I rush out the door, down the stairs and onto my bike. I start the engine and ride off to her house. (**A/N: if you want to know how he knows my address then let me tell you that Levy and I exchanged addresses if it was an emergency. Levy told gajeel who thought it wouldn't be neccassary)** After reaching her apartment building I go up the elevator and go up to her floor. I go down to her apartment room. I knock on her door.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" I hear a pair of feet running up to the door. As she opens the door I tense immediately. There I was at the foreinger's apartment and in front me was Simone in a black and red lingerie night gown and under that a pair of a lacy set of underwear. Boner! Shit shit! I put a hand in my pocket trying to hide the growing erection in my jeans. I look at her and then down the hallway and I repeat this action about 20 times until she says.

"Umm.. Gajeel is it?" she pauses and looks down. " Oh god! Im sorry Im not decent" She wraps her arms proctectively over her C cupped sized chest trying to cover at least part of herself was covered. "Lets make this quick why are you hear metal dick?"

A part of me wanted to be angry but who could be angry at a chick in a lingerie night gown! Her locks were droopy down her back. She was slightly wet from what seemed like her previous shower. Her lips were parted slightly and she was breathing at a normal pace.

"Well I… Levy's wallet..she..you..switched." I mentally punch myself for acting like a high school boy asking out his crush.

"Oh yea! Tell her I said sorry. Let me go get it."

"oh..okay"

She jogs back into the room giving me access to she her backside. After about 2 minutes she comes back out with Levy's wallet. We exchange wallets and thank you's and I walk out the building. I ride home with Simone in my mind and go back to my apartment finding Levy laid out on our bed fingering herself awaiting for my cock. She see's my erection and giggles waiting for me to take the lead. The pang of guiltiness hits me though. This erection wasn't meant for her. It was for a caramel chocolate lady I only met today. I should take cold shower.

"How about we not go at it tonight. You have work tomorrow. I had a long day at work. I stink! Im going to take a shower." I head into the bathroom trying to ignore the shocked glance that sticks on my back all the way there.

I take off my clothes and I turn on the shower and turn the nob to cold. I stand under the rush of cold water and think about that caramel chocolate treat. I picture her laid out on my black silk sheets , her locks spread out along the curves and inclines of the sheets. Her rosy chocolate nips peaks out the fabric of her lingerie night gown. Her smooth plush lips are parted from her ragged breathing. Her body is glistening from the stream of moonlight that finds its way through the closed blinds. Her eyes are washed over with lust as her body yearns for me, and only me. Her smooth legs are closed together because of the wetness between her legs. She looks up at me, the man who is towering over her, the man with the erect cock. She sputters out the name who will take her the whole night, the man who will never let her sleep.

"Gajeel~"

"UGHNN!" While fantasizing and rubbing my length I cum all over my hand and some on the wall. "Oh shit!" I clean myself up and finish my shower and dry myself up. DAMMIT! Levy and I been together for 3 years now. Why am I thinking about a woman now? There could've been a bunch of times when I thought about sexy woman! I love Levy.. do I? I put on boxers that are fresh and enter the bedroom finding Levy, back faced to me and hogging all the covers.

'Couch for me I guess'

I take a big cover from my closet and go to my big couch and find a way to sleep. At ease I fall to sleep with a certain foreinger on my mind.

**My POV**

"I cant believe he was looking at me like that! I know I was looking undecent and I was wearing something so sexy! But come on! for him to be in a relationship with someone so long he should know how only think of Levy and not other woman! And I saw that boner! He acted like he could hide it!" I was talking to my big fat black cat plushie that I got for free form a store.

I'm really not interested in men in relationships. Some of them are attractive but still your in a commitment! If you don't know how to control yourself then just back off man! Im flattered that you think im attractive but still. That's the woman code!

I get into me bed and bury myself under the covers. I sleep with ease getting ready for school tomorrow.

~Time skip to morning~

I wake up early and make breakfast for myself. I take a quick shower and put a different style of clothes on which is still appropriate for school. I leave the apartment and walk to the school. I greet my class and start the lesson for first period.

After school I go to the library and greet Levy. We have small talk and she convinces me to go to a club here in Tokyo called Fairy tail. I refused at first but she got me to go. We were going to go on Saturday night along with Gajeel and some other friends of hers that work there. Wow I've been here for a month now and Im already invited to a club with a friend of mine!

_**~Skip to Saturday~**_

After school I meet up with Levy and we head off to my place to change. Luckily she brought a bag with all the stuff she was going to wear. We walk to my place and watch a movie trying to pass the time. After the movie we start changing. It takes a full hour! Levy comes out of the bathroom with a short blue one strap cocktail dress than kind of clings to her. She wears her hair in a loose bun and dark blue eyeshadow. She puts on black diamond earrings along with the matching set of necklace. She walks on black stilettos.

I wear a strapless black dress, the top of the dress is bejeweled with blue rhinestones but with a black backround. The dress clings to me so tight but I am able to move and dance around. I wear my locks in a hight ponytail decorated with a gold sakura flower hair clip which is clipped just over my temple secured into my hair. I wear several ear cuffs, one of a dragon, and 2 regulars on the right ear and a star and 3 regulars on the other. My neck is decorated with a black rhinestone necklace. I wear black eye shadow over my eyes. I wear the matching shoes that Levy has on and we look at each other in awe.

"WOW! Shimo-chan you look great!"

"Thank you! Levy you look so good tonight Gajeel is gonna love it!" Levy blushes and I giggle watching her. Gajeel picks us up later with his black car. He calls Levy and awaits us. As we go down the elevator we talk about how fun this is going to be. 'DING' the elevator door opens and in front of us is a prepped up Gajeel in a red and black plaid shirt with Black jeans that settle kind of loosly on his bottom half. We walk out of the elevator and looks at Levy with awe. Levy goes up to up to him, kisses him on his cheek and lock their arms together.

"Levy you look sexy as hell" Gajeel says.

"Why thank you Gajeel," Levy giggles. "You should say hi to Simone she looks great," Gajeel gulps as he looks up at me. His eyes look as thought they were going to pop out of his head. I look down at my feet, I hate being stared at.

"Hey..um shimo..you..look good" Gajeel stutters looking at me. I raise one eyebrow and smirk. 'Good? I look awesome'.

"Thanks Metal Dick" Levy giggles. Gajeel scowls. "Well lets go!"

"Yea yea foreigner I get it don't be an ass, come on lets go"

We walk to the car. Levy and I sit in the back hoping to get some girl talk before we get to Fairy tail. I look out the window enjoying the neon lights that are blinding my eyes.

'Tokyo is so beautiful at night' I think to myself. I sit back and relax and wait until I get to the club.

**End of chapter two**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was really embarrising to write a fantasy about me. I got thru it though. Hope yall review!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
